The Beginning
by grimreaper87
Summary: Well Harry fights against You-Know-Who and defeats him way before he expected it to happen- in his sixth year. Now he can finally embark on his life. But little does he know whats in store for him in the teenage world. UPDATED CLIFFHANGER


The Beginning  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=  
  
Hello All! I am a new writer here and to the world of Fan-Fic anywhere. This is my first story ever and I would really love it if you'll would review. I'm pretty sure that this just the beginning and as I go on my writing skills will definitely improve. Now about the story when I had started out I had made out the story layout but thought that it wouldn't come to around 1500 words. To my surprise as I went on, I reached 3000 words very quickly and easily. Now, as I just started I would like to say I'm not really good at fight scenes therefore I have kept the final battle to a bare minimum otherwise the start would've been just bad and that would have probably made my 'career' beginning to an all time low. Thanks for reading. Hope you'll enjoy and really waiting for reviews. Also if someone would like to help, could you offer to become my Beta- Reader since I have some other ideas too. My E-mail ID is grimreaperhathway.com Ohh and this is also dedicated to all the Harry/Hermione Shippers like me out there.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters (although I wish I could then I could afford me a nice good Lamborghini). This is solely for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made from it.  
  
Final Victory! Or Was It?  
  
The final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort was taking place in the midst of the members of the Order who were fending off the Death- Eaters so that Harry could complete what task was assigned to him. This was occurring during Harry's sixth year, much before any of them had expected it to happen but it did.  
  
"I have waited a very long sixteen years to do this Potter and I am planning to kill you exactly the way I had in mind when I set out to destroy you and your family sixteen years ago, Using the Avada Kedavra Curse." Voldemort blasted.  
  
In Harry's mind the only thing he could think of was all the pain he had to endure all these years because of one man. His pent-up anger was at the brink of explosion and he knew that this would be it. The moment either he destroyed Voldemort or either die in the midst of it. His life was flashing before his emerald eyes and all he could think of was not his happier moments but all the moments that Voldemort had put him through which Harry had to undergo, possibly the worst any person has experienced over an entire life-time, let alone in the first 16 years of a mans life.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" hissed Voldemort, as flashes of green erupted from the tip of his wand and went on towards Harry, who was now red with rage but unbeknownst to the fact that Voldemort had already spoken out the words which would very well lead to the destruction of him and the world. But to Voldemort's surprise, Harry had just fended off the curse; the same way the last time the Dark Lord had tried to kill him. This time the curse fended off him and went on to hit Voldemort straight to the area which he most required to return back, his head. It was at this instant that everybody in the surrounding area realized their fates. The Death-Eaters started fleeing, probably realizing what was to happen to them next if they were caught since their master had once again been thwarted and killed in his plans by The Boy Who Lived.  
  
The members of the Order were overcome with joy but they did not slack-off for one moment realizing that they had to catch all the Death-Eaters otherwise it would probably become a replay of what had happened sixteen years ago when their master had been unsuccessful.  
  
But during all this while, the one person who should have reveled in joy was the one person who wasn't even aware of what had happened during these short moments. He was still replaying all the incidents in which he had lost his most near and dearest. There was Sirius, Lupin, his dad and his mom. He wasn't still aware of the fact that he had unknowingly defeated Voldemort once more. He just lay there. Silent and still, not uttering a word. He had been stripped off anybody who could possibly have provided him with a suitable and stable home, with loving elders. He had no Godfather to take care of him. The closest thing to ever a father he had was Lupin, after Sirius' death. But he had also been snatched from him by Lord Voldemort in the battle.  
  
Harry slowly fell on his knees. Now suddenly visualizing a very vivacious young girl. Shorter than him, with her back towards him. He could not see her, but he instantly knew who she was. Although it felt like a calming thought, Harry's anger rose! He knew he loved her but he knew she did not and that angered him. "Why does this always happen to me!! Why am I always the one to suffer!!! I always have to give everybody else what they want and save the world but I never reap any of the benefits! All I got through this war was just pain as my godfather died and so did the only thing that ever came close to him!" Thinking this made Harry so immensely angry that he fainted. But his last thought was still that young girl with brown hair. The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to his two very concerned friends in Hogwarts, standing beside his Headmaster Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Out! OUT! How can you three possibly think of waking up this poor child after he has gone through so much?" shouted Madam Pomfrey's voice as Harry was suddenly awakening to his newly 'resurrected' life. Professor Dumbledore was inspecting Harry over his half-moon spectacles. Harry saw a slight glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes making him feel just a bit more secure now while he lay in his bed.  
  
"Professor," Harry started "I was wondering what had happened ...."  
  
"Now is not the time Harry. Poppy is almost on her last nerve and if I try to push it I will most definitely be thrown out" stated Dumbledore in a very mischievous tone.  
  
"The only reason I am here is to check whether you are fine or no" Dumbledore said, glancing at Harry again "And now that I see that you are fine, I shall take my leave. Please be sure to visit me in my office whenever you are released by Poppy"  
  
As Dumbledore left the hospital wing, Harry could see Ron with a very mixed emotion. He noticed that he was happy yet all the while sad. He knew that Ron was concerned for him but all the while overwhelmed at the fact that they now never needed to worry about having to face Voldemort and they could finally embark on their life without adventure year-after-year, which now kind-of seemed rather bland.  
  
As Harry tilted over to see the love of his life, his hear shattered to a thousand pieces and inflicting a pain which was more than the pain which Voldemort had caused Harry over the years! He saw Hermione's eyes were red but only a single tear ran down her cheeks. The impact of that one tear was more than what would have happened if she was crying immensely. Harry just got her feeling.  
  
"Don't cry Hermione! Everything's all right now. I'm completely fine." Harry told her as he tried to get up to console her. But there were still aches in his body as an aftermath of his duel with Voldemort as he let out a stifled whimper so that Hermione wouldn't get more upset on seeing his state.  
  
But it was too late. Hermione had already heard his whimper and started sobbing more profusely. She then went towards Harry and hugged him as lightly as she could yet give him a feeling of warmth so he knew that she cared for him.  
  
Harry was slightly taken aback when Hermione hugged him but it just felt right to him after he got over the shock. She gave him warmth inside him which magically started healing his ailing body. He started feeling more and more strong every second she held on to him. He never wanted to let her go. He just wanted her to stay in his arms for as long as he lived.  
  
Eventually though Hermione let go of him and started pleading to him to never go looking for him again.  
  
"Harry, you know I love you right? Even you Ron. I could never imagine my life without any of you .........." Hermione said before she ran off from the hospital wing fearing another breakdown within her.  
  
"Look at her cry like that! People would almost never believe she's in her 6th year!" Ron said, "But you know she does have a point there. We all were scared for you back there."  
  
"Anyways bye Harry. Need to go to Trelawney for Divination. It's too bad the Ministry made Divination a necessity for Auror training, or we would have had a rather pleasant year at least not taking Divination. Take care." Ron bellowed as he made his way to the exit.  
  
Harry then closed his eyes again trying to relax. All he could think of though was Hermione and how pretty she was. She entered his mind in his sleep, during classes, during Quidditch. Heck she even entered his mind when she was sitting right opposite him during lunch or in the library or common room.  
  
The next day as Harry awoke, he felt all better. He saw as there were around a thousand bouquets around him sent from over the Wizarding World to show their gratitude for ridding them for the second time of the biggest threat to their community. Beside his bed on his stand though were two gifts. One from Ron and the other from Hermione. Ron had given him a copy of Quidditch and Its 1001 Benefits: a Complete Guide and had written a small note:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Time over Time we have set out to save the world from V-V-Voldemo-ort (I cannot believe that I can't even write it out on paper) and time-after-time you have always ended up successful but in the hospital wing nonetheless. I hope that now he is rid for sure and even his ghost has been vanquished that we can have a normal childhood at least for the remaining part of the 2 years in school. Hope you get well soon so that I can beat your Insert Word Here in Quidditch  
  
Your Best Friend, Ron  
  
Harry gave a strained chuckle, still reeling from the aftermath of the previous events, as he then reached over for Hermione's gift.  
  
Hermione had given Harry a small package which contained a rather beautiful (or did he think of her as beautiful?) white Lily as an honor to his mother. She had not given him anything else but it did contain a note inside. Harry was more contempt at his symbol of flower rather than all the materialistic gifts he had received from everyone else which he had not even bothered to touch.  
  
Harry's hear skipped a beat when he started reading the letter  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have known you since the age of eleven. Words cannot even begin to express how much you mean to me or have meant over this period of just 6 years. I do not know about you but even when we just became friends after the troll fight, I knew I had found a very true friend (or rather friends) in both, you & Ron. Seeing you on the battle field the other day just broke my heart. I had to see my best friend fight the greatest enemy one could ever face, but the thing that broke my heart was that you had to do it. You were forced into it unwillingly as you had to fulfill the prophecy. It breaks me to see that you have had to endure this even when you haven't become of age. I knew that you were not keen on Ron & me to join you, but it gave me immense pleasure and satisfaction in my heart to be there by you when you conquered Lord Voldemort. There hasn't been one thing in the past 6 years that I would change in my choice of being with you and be there by your side to protect (although you did most of the protecting) you and I am pretty sure that Ron feels the same way. Now that this terrible ordeal is finally over and there is no slight prospect for Voldemort to return, I want you to make a promise for me. Promise me that you will not feel sad over what has happened in your past and please promise me that you will try to live life happily. I know it seems like a rather stupid thing to ask of me since no person would want to live in sorrow, but I have known you for the past 6 years and if I am even slightly correct then I am not being paranoid when I say that you will go out looking for all the people who had destroyed your life (Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, & some other certain Death-Eaters). You will probably want revenge on them but please if the past 6 years has meant anything to you for our friendship then you will not go out looking for them but stay with Ron & me and enjoy Hogwarts till our end nearly after 2 more years. Ohh! And while we're at it study hard for your NEWTS next year (I just had to add that to tone down the mood of this letter a bit). Of course I will be making you promise all this to me in person when I meet you but I just had to write down my feeling in case when I was actually present with you I may forget or you may throw a tantrum at me like you did last year at 12 G.P. (still don't know if I'm allowed to speak of that darned place). I do hope you know that be in life or death, even when we are having a fight or if possibly we do break all communication, I will always be there whenever you need a helping hand or someone to support you. You & Ron were the first people whom I ever cared about apart from family and it is 6 years hence & I feel that you two are part of my family. I think you are probably wondering why I sent you a flower instead of a gift like some chocolates and some book or other (although you and Ron probably require them). The answer to it is simple. After all these years of pain and conflict you had, I knew it was probably the smaller things in life that mattered to you. Lily being your mothers name I hoped it would please you. Although it seems like a rather normal Lily to you, in reality it is not. I have placed a charm on it and if the person who is receiving it or has it with him has been troubled in any way it gives off a very soothing and enchanting scent so as to clam the person down. If this is not enough for you, you can always ask and I will present you with some Bernie Botts All Flavored Beans. I hope you like it. Anyways before I start rambling on and make a novel for you to read, I'd better stop while I'm ahead. Take care and Get Well Soon,  
  
Your loving friend, Hermione  
  
Harry sighed deeply as he placed the letter close to his heart. No one in the entire world had made Harry feel as loved about someone as the way he did for Hermione. Even her most stupid pleads (which would seem extremely irrational to others) were the things Harry was ready to do. He had half wished that Hermione had in fact written him a novel. He could not stop thinking of her as he then once again picked up the letter to read over and over again just to have something of her with him.  
  
He was still thinking of Hermione's letter as he was sitting on a rather comfortable new chair in Dumbledore's office. He had read the letter exactly 58 times before he realized he should get a move on and go speak with Dumbledore. Although he was overjoyed at defeating Voldemort, he didn't really understand anything. He was totally taken aback by Hermione to think of how had he defeated Voldemort without even saying even one curse at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Harry but I was busy entertaining some people who had come to congratulate us on our victory" Dumbledore said as he entered. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was now a more relaxed and happier man than usual.  
  
"I know your wondering Harry ........." "Wondering why is it that Voldemort's Avada Kedavra spell just bounced off you and went on to hit its own master. Well I have to say I was incredibly surprised at first. It shocked me completely. I thought that maybe it had something to do with the fact that yours and Voldemort's wand had the same core. A feather each from Fawkes. But I then realized that that was only possible if you had in fact uttered another curse to repel his. Knowing that you had not done so, I then began to think of all the possibilities which would have produced such a situation."  
  
Dumbledore now started pacing through the room now removing certain books from shelves. He then opened one and began reading it.  
  
"I searched far and wide within these two days, to find a possible explanation since I knew that whenever you became fine, I knew you would come to me for answers." He know found a certain book named Defense Counters: A History  
  
"When I then started reading this book though, it struck me! Maybe I shouldn't really be thinking what happened! I should be thinking of what similar incidence may have occurred in the past! And in my years of existence I have just experienced such a phenomenon once"  
  
"Dare I ask which one was that Professor?" "Well, co-incidentally it was the same way that you had defeated Voldemort when you had been a rather small child. It was the same kind of enchantment your mother had placed upon you when you were just a young child."  
  
"The remarkable thing however was that the last time this had happened you were left with a very peculiar scar which indicated that maybe the enchantment had not worked to its complete strength"  
  
"B-b-but Professor, the last time this had happened it was due to my mothers love. Now I am not one to argue but who had placed this charm this time around to have saved me without even the slightest glimpse of any trauma except exertion. Is it possible that maybe my mother returned and placed the charm on me once more?"  
  
"That Harry is not really possible. I was completely baffled as to who would be able to produce such a strong enchantment for it requires the power of a rather mature full-grown wizard, but mainly it needs the power of true love!"  
  
"I was completely taken aback as to who could have produced such an extraordinary display of magic who was so close to you that it pained them to even see you frown. I immediately called upon Ms. Weasley thinking that maybe it was her since she was always there to support you, during the Triwizard Competition, when you were out of room in your second year here and also during your terrible trauma of going through Sirius' death."  
  
"Molly obliged to meet me here but she told me that she didn't really think and know of any such enchantment so it was not her who had saved you. Luckily enough though, earlier this morning when you were still asleep in the Hospital Wing, the person who had performed the enchantment came to me to actually inform me of it. At first the person in question was rather reluctant in giving information but as time passed on the person agreed to give out details of everything. Now the only question remained whether the person really wanted you to know for fear of embarrassment or some other reason. But they warmed up and told me to break it to you slowly. The person, whom I think you would really like to thank from the bottom of your heart, is actually standing behind the door. I have requested them to show their presence after I inform you of their name"  
  
"I am dying to know Professor. I would really like to thank him or her, whoever it is, for saving my life and giving me a chance to live life on in its entirety. Please Professor do not keep me waiting any longer" Harry pleaded with an unparallel level of innocence being radiated from his bright emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry the person you wish to meet is ........" Dumbledore continued  
  
"Ginny!!!"  
  
A/N: Ok! Now that some people have actually finished it and not left the story half way through, please review even if it is bad. I appreciate constructive criticism after all I do want to eemprove my eenglish (imitating Fleur). Ohh and before I forget, again could you please review? I need to know what the faults were before I start writing the Second chapter even though I have it kind of plot in my unusually small cranium. I have just revised this since I was re-reading the story and found some rather embarrassing grammatical errors in it. I would also really appreciate it if someone could beta for me, so in this way I know that people are actually interested in my story and then not keep checking every time for errors and move ahead with the story writing. Ohh and before I forget, I have updated the cliffhanger to an even major cliffhanger so as to keep the reader more enticed. This cliffhanger is for all those authors out there who kept me in the dark. Its payback time!! 


End file.
